


Simply For You

by ItsNacchi



Series: Reasons to Love You [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, free form, some brotherly love as well, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SaboLu 8 unrelated drabbles put together with my own prompts. Most are AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply For You

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted these works on tumblr, but I figured may as well add to this website here just because. I guess this is part 2 to my drabbles? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm just writing out my feelings for this pairing. These two need more love! I adore them as brothers and/or as a romantic pairing. If this isn't to your liking please don't bother reading this. I would prefer to not ruin anyone's day~

**Illuminated** \- Sabo always sees him as a shining light, as  _his_ shining light. A brilliant light that brightens the way to any impossible path, that’s what Luffy is to him. He is the shimmering brightness that never fades out, and he will always be thankful for that.  
  
 **Nightmare** – It was dark, way too dark. Everything was far from his grasp. Dreams like these only made Luffy tremble and shout out in desperation. They reminded him of just how much he needed to grow and become stronger. He was being left behind  _again_. One by one everybody he knew was vanishing right in front of his eyes. He could not save them. He couldn’t save a single one  _again_. Even Sabo, who promised to be there for him after the passing of their brother Ace, was fading away. Sabo left him, just like Ace left him. He was starting to believe promises were just empty words. Why couldn’t he be strong like his hero, Shanks? Why couldn’t he be strong enough to protect everyone he’s ever loved? He didn’t even get to hold Sabo close, like he held Ace before he faded away.

The boy suddenly heard a worried voice calling out to him.

“Luffy... Luffy? Wake up Lu!” The darkness faded away once he opened his eyes. He found himself staring up at his older brother. Those blond curls that remind him of the sun, he couldn’t help but stare at them. He reached out and touched his brother’s hair.

 _‘Touch, I just need to touch.’_ He felt the softness and curls of the hair on his fingertips. They felt as comforting as the rays of the sun currently hitting his skin. He heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore. _Are we near the shoreline? Where is my crew?_   _Am I still dreaming?_

Sabo gently wiped away the tears on Luffy’s cheeks. Looking at the puffy red eyes on the boy made him truly wonder what he was dreaming about. “Lu, you’re here now. Everything’s alright.” His brother’s voice sounded a little more relieved. That’s when his brother explained that his crew had gone into the nearest town to shop for supplies that they needed for their next journey.

_‘So then that means Sabo stayed behind with me…’_

The dark haired boy suddenly got up and tightly embraced the blond. He was sobbing and whining, almost even whimpering. “Sabo…d-don’t ever l-leave a-again…” He held on tighter than ever, almost like he was trying to reassure himself that this was his actual reality.

Sabo gently ran his fingers through Luffy’s hair. The younger boy hummed contently and surely enough stopped sobbing. They basked in the warmth of their embrace, listening to each other’s heart beats.

“Luffy, I’ll always be there for you whenever you need me. And even if you don’t really need me, I’ll still be there because I’m your brother. I haven’t forgotten the promises that we made. You know I really missed you. So why are you the one crying now? I thought we already cried it all out earlier.” He lightly chuckled.

“Just had a really bad dream, but Sabo made it all better.” Luffy continued holding onto his brother as tightly as he could while sniffling. It felt like he was a little boy again and Sabo was being the understanding big brother, reassuring Luffy that everything was fine and patting him gently. They both stayed like that for quite some time until the dark haired boy laughed. He told himself he wouldn’t cry anymore but here he was being a crybaby. Sabo just shook his head, ruffled the boy’s hair and proceeded to poke Luffy’s sides. He understood that everybody, even Luffy, had inner demons, but if he could make those demons disappear, then he’d truly be happy. That’s when the atmosphere suddenly turned bright and loud with giggles. A tickle war had begun, and Sabo was glad to see that big and bright smile on his little brother’s face again. Sabo truly believed things would be different from now on and seeing that happiness return to Luffy was reassurance enough.   
  
 **Concern**  - He does it because Luffy is his younger brother. He does it because he wants no more regret.  ** _‘No, not this time. Never again.'_** But he most importantly does it because he wants to start living the life he missed 12 years ago with Luffy. He simply wants to be there this time around for the one he loves. He will be there, no matter the risk.   
  
 **Fire**  - Sabo thinks Ace truly was more suited for the blazing element. He does not like having his emotions being on clear display. Nor would he want others to witness this. The fire, it leaves permanent markings, markings that are a constant reminder that he is human and that his passion runs deeper than blood. It is wild and hungry for freedom, just like Ace.... But these flames must also protect. They protect those you solemnly choose. He will use those same flames, to protect his little brother.   
  
 **First kiss**  – Their first kiss, Sabo had pictured it all too well. As for Luffy, he wasn’t really the type to plan out that kind of stuff. If he wanted to do something, he’d just go for it. So Sabo, being the oh so patient one, figured he would only make a move if Luffy were to give an okay signal of some sort. He should have known that Luffy gave no warning signals. One day, after both of them had finished their dinner, Luffy was contently rubbing his stomach while Sabo felt a slight food coma coming along. They had just finished having takoyaki. The blond, leaning on his chair with his eyes closed, was not aware that he still had a bit of sauce on his bottom lip. Next thing he knew, a wet and warm sensation traveled through his mouth. It felt just like a pair of lips and tongue sloppily trailing around  _his mouth_. He opened his eyes in shock and found Luffy hunched over him, smiling triumphantly.

“Shishishi, Sabo had some leftover sauce from the takoyaki on his mouth. I helped clean it~”

_Of course, his first kiss had to have involved some form of food. Of course, this was Luffy afterall. Of course!_

“Luffy! You can’t just do that to somebody!”

The younger boy raised an eyebrow. “Why not? I just did it to Sabo, what’s so bad about it? I like Sabo so it’s fine.”

The blond felt warm flush around his face. “You just kissed me.”

“Yeah so? I don’t get it.” That’s when Sabo figured that  _that_  was  _his signal._ He moved his hand up to the back of Luffy's head and pressed onto it in order to reconnect their lips. Screw the explanations, actions spoke louder than words anyway. Luffy then giggled into Sabo’s mouth as they continued to press each other’s lips together. Each millisecond of the time together had increased their desire for each other, not their body but their hearts.

"Sabo wanted a kiss too?” Luffy asked enthusiastically.

 Sabo then smiled and whispered against the kiss, breaking free of any doubts he had earlier. “Yup, I did.”

Luffy's response was nothing of rejection. He loved Sabo. He couldn't imagine himself being in such a position with anyone else.

Luffy snickered with a soft blush of happiness on his face. "I love Sabo!” He then proceeded to sitting on Sabo’s lap and lovingly hugging the blond. Sabo softly whispered an  _‘I love you too’_ , as he accepted the warm embrace. Food coma? What food coma? Their first kiss wasn’t so bad after all.

 **Hand**  - Sabo was busy reading a new book at his desk. Luffy sat beside him quietly, but started getting bored and restless. He was swinging his feet back and forth impatiently. He knew Sabo was working on homework, but he also knew the blond read as a hobby. If Sabo’s competition was food, then books were Luffy’s.  _(At least that’s the way Luffy saw it.)_  The younger boy tried not to interfere or distract the older male  _much._ Absentmindedly, he took Sabo’s right hand which was sitting idly on the corner of the book and he studied it closely. The blonde male didn't say anything and let the boy do what he wanted. Luffy began studying Sabo's hand and fingers, squeezing and pinching his digits curiously. He liked the way his hand his felt on his, it was comforting. He absently traced lines with his fingers on Sabo’s hand and then squeezed his hand until finally interlacing his fingers with the blond giving a satisfied huff. Sabo couldn’t help but smile at how the boy found entertainment in the smallest things. He almost put his book down from not being able to refrain himself at wanting to touch the boy next to him but a few minutes later of still holding hands, the dark haired boy fell sound asleep on him. Sabo would have to make sure to read a story to Luffy later on for letting him finish his homework on time.  

 **Wanted**  – It had been a stressful month and he wasn’t able to spend as much time with Luffy as he was used to. Sabo was feeling quite tense until one day he couldn’t help himself any longer, he felt the stress getting the better of him. He no longer felt like himself anymore. He yearned for closeness again. In that sense, Sabo felt like Luffy had spoiled him. He felt spoiled because the dark haired boy would always make his doubts fade away. But without Luffy, the doubts slowly but surely crept up on him again. He missed the gentle affectionate days they had together. He missed coming home to smiles and hugs. The blond had just caught Luffy walking over to the bedroom. Sabo assumed it was to let him work on whatever it was he had to do for the night. It had become a routine that the dark haired boy would try not to bother Sabo too much while doing paper work. Sabo of course didn’t see it as ‘bothersome’. The dark haired boy used to sit alongside him but eventually found that it would make for more of a work load when he himself couldn’t help but touch everything in sight (including Sabo). You can only imagine how the night would end when Sabo couldn’t really resist the boy either.

_‘No I’m done with being a damn workaholic, what good is it if I’m not happy? I should take a break.’_

Next thing he knew he found himself tightening his grip on Luffy's hand and with one swift movement, he pushed Luffy down on the floor while pinning his hand above his head.

"Wha- Mmph!" Luffy's protest went into Sabo's throat as he caught his lips, catching him in a breathless kiss. His other hand gripped Luffy's chin, one thumb running over his lips to pry it open, letting his warm tongue slip in to wrestle with the other. The boy moaned softly, letting his breath be stolen with every kiss. Catching his breath, Sabo let the boy do the same as he released those lips with the last playful bite to Luffy's lower lip.

The dark haired boy was breathless beneath him and the blond couldn't resist stealing another kiss on those red and swollen lips. How he missed feeling the other’s body against his. How he missed feeling their lips brush against one another’s. He ran his hand over Luffy's bare chest, feigning innocence when his hand casually brushed over Luffy's nipple and earning a muffled moan from the boy. His hand slowly slid down to Luffy's hips, jerking it upwards to bring their bodies much closer.

He watched the boy beneath him pant, face red, and breathless. Luffy honestly didn’t see this coming, but the boy was being led for once. Sabo was usually the one being caught off guard. The blond rested his forehead on Luffy's and looked into those pair of dark eyes, satisfied that there's nothing else reflected in those eyes other than him. His doubts once more faded as he let go of the boy’s hips. Sabo instead held the boy close in a tight embrace and spoke in a lower tone.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.  I just missed you a lot. If you don’t want this, all you have to do is tell me to stop.” He really didn’t care how it got to that point. All he wanted was to feel Luffy close to him. The embarrassment would later pass, but if he was making the boy uncomfortable then he would rather stop. He felt almost possessed but he truly desired the dark haired boy he was now embracing.

“Shishishi, of course I want Sabo. Why wouldn’t I? It just happened so fast that I didn’t know what was going on until you kissed me” Luffy then softly kissed Sabo’s cheek as a form of responding to the others’ affection. It was like a reassurance that everything was alright. “I missed Sabo too~”

The blond slightly blushed and the dark haired boy noticed Sabo had his guard down. He grinned widely and decided it was his turn to push the blond to the floor. “But now it’s my turn to make Sabo feel wanted!” While rolling around on the floor, sounds of kisses, breathless laughter, and quiet chuckles instantly filled the room. There may or may not have been hints of moaning and clothing being tossed aside.

 **Poor** – Sabo came from a  _‘rich’_  background. He came from a noble family. He wondered why it was called  _wealthiness_. Wasn’t wealth supposed to bring you happiness and well being? Why did everyday feel like utter crap to him? His wealth only brought him despair and loneliness. He didn’t mind being alone, but having company once in a while was nice. It would have been enjoyable to have a decent conversation with someone whose world didn’t revolve around status or damn money. Sabo would have rather came from the lower class if it meant having a true family and decent friends. He knew that being from the lower class didn’t exactly guarantee him a loving family. But he truly felt like an empty vessel, locked up in his room, obeying orders like some puppet. The nobles truly sickened him; his hatred for them intensified each passing day. He knew that he never, ever, wanted to turn into  _that_.

He didn’t feel human, not until he met Luffy. The boy only wanted the simple things out of life. He only wanted a true companion, someone who would never abandon him. He couldn’t help but fall for this boy’s charms. He was something rare to come across and knew he was one of a kind. If being happy with simple pleasures meant he was ‘poor’ by status, then so be it. Why the hell should he care? His family was always so damn selfish. They used any means to trample over others. Being with Luffy made him feel richer than ever. Always receiving a wide smile, simple but true laughter, warm embraces, and affectionate kisses, made him feel like the richest person in his life. It gave him actual meaning. If leaving his crappy lifestyle behind made him ‘poor’, then he would choose it every single time. Society seemed like one big joke, worshipping those that treated the world like insignificant trash. He was convinced that life was having fun messing with him. Until he realized that he had the power to change his own life all along. He grew up with constantly hearing the terms  _‘rich’_  and  _‘poor’_. They had their own special meanings in his dictionary though. All he needed out of life were his books and Luffy, those were his treasures. Sabo would be lying if food wasn’t on that list though, food was important too. Never leave out food. 

**Author's Note:**

> A review would be really nice to know I am not alone with loving this pairing! It always seems so dead here. Anyway, just saying hello would even be nice to hear! Haha please and thank you.
> 
> **Crickets chirping again**


End file.
